Unexpected Feelings
by redmoon3
Summary: Mm. Let's see. Jan Di and Yi Jung have a moment at the pool after they get back from seeing Jun Pyo. At wherever they went to see him. It is now officially going to be a Yi Jeong/Jan Di fic :'D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Alrighty. So, this story took a weird turn. It was supposed to be just a friendship fic, but somehow it turned out like this ._.

Haha xD. Well, anyway I hope you enjoy reading this. I know this is a weird pairing, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head xD.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except this story of course xD.

**Side Note:** This story takes place after the trip to I don't remember where, but the one where Jun Pyo is all cold towards Jan Di, and all that.

**Another Side Note: **I just saw the drama again and saw how almost protective Yi Jeong was of Jan Di during the whole mess with that tattoo guy (can't remember the exact episode) and also when they go to Jun Pyo and he yells in his face about whose fault it was that Jan Di wasn't able to swim anymore. Wow I sucked at explaining those episodes xD.

_Blahblah_-Thoughts

"Blahblah"-Speaking

* * *

Jan Di sat on one of the lounge chairs next to the swimming pool and looked at it longingly and sadly. Sighing softly she couldn't help but want to cry knowing she wouldn't ever be able to swim in it again, or anywhere for that matter. After awhile of just sitting and staring at the pool the need to feel the cool water on her skin became too great. _My shoulder doesn't hurt. Maybe one little dip won't hurt._ She thought to herself.

After debating it for a second she finally stood up and moved towards the edge of the pool. Slipping off her school shoes and her socks she sat down on the edge. When she slid her feet into the water she smiled the moment she felt the water on her legs. Without think she slowly started to ease herself in the water completely forgetting that she was still wearing her school uniform. She stopped suddenly however when she heard a deep familiar voice speak. "Do you think that's such a good idea?" The voice questioned laughter in his voice.

Jan Di Turned her head so fast she was surprised she didn't get whiplash and yelped "Yi Jeong Sunbae!" Sure enough it was the Casanova himself dressed in black slacks, a nice white shirt, and a vest, looking as handsome as always with his charming smile.

After getting over her surprise she found her voice "What are you doing here, Yi Jeong Sunbae?" She asked curiously.

Yi Jeong shrugged actually unsure himself as to why he suddenly thought he should come in here. "Just to look around, I suppose." He replied calmly.

Jan Di pursed her lips and stared at him intently before smiling and motioning for him to sit beside her. He looked at her and walked towards her he sat beside her with his feet bent and pulled slightly up to his chest.

They sat in a comfortable silence neither one of them willing to break it, but then Yi Jeong did "You really miss it, don't you?" He murmured softly.

Jan Di looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Miss what?" She asked absently as she unconsciously stared at him.

Having been stared at by women a lot he vaguely wondered why it made him self-conscious when she stared at him. _Because she's not like other women_. He thought to himself.

"Miss swimming." He replied as he subconsciously smoothed out invisible wrinkles on his shirt and the leg of his pants.

Suddenly Jan Di looked away from him her bangs shadowing her eyes "I do. I miss it a lot," She said, but then continued "but I don't regret what I did." She finished.

Trying and failing to hide a smile Yi Jeong spoke "I wouldn't expect you to."

"Sunbae…" She trailed off unsure what to say next.

They sat in silence again after that.

"Sunbae." She said suddenly spoke softly.

Yi Jeong hmm'd softly in reply. Jan Di tilted her head slightly and studied him carefully "You have something on your cheek." Was all she said before she reached out her hand to brush it away.

Caught off guard by the sudden move a barely visible blush dusted his cheeks "Wha?" was all he managed from the surprise.

After bringing her hand back to her said she blinked confused by his reaction. _So cute_, he thought to himself, but quickly dismissed the thought wondering why it had popped up in the first place.

"Is something the matter?" She asked with a worried frown.

"No, no nothing's wrong." He replied trying and failing to sound smooth.

_What's the matter with him?_ Jan Di thought to herself. She wanted to press him for answers, but decided against it.

_What the hell was that about?_ He thought to himself confused.

"Sunbae" she murmured looking at him pleadingly. Once again caught off guard by her actions all he could do was look at her. "If I go for a little swim, will you tell anyone?" She asked.

Yi Jeong blinked not having been expecting that question "You can't swim well because of your shoulder." He said sternly.

"It doesn't hurt" She replied earnestly "and if something goes wrong you'll be here." She said with a smile. Yi Jeong was about to say no, but then saw her smile and looked into her eyes that clearly said she trusted him.

Inwardly cursing for being so soft he grudgingly agreed. Squealing with delight she stood up and pulled him with her giving him a big hug as thanks. Sighing he hugged her back when he remember something "What about your uniform?" He asked.

Her arms around him loosened when he asked the question then he heard a discouraged sigh. "I don't have anything to put on." She replied sadly.

Taking a step back she looked back at the pool and Yi Jeong could see the longing in her eyes "Hey" He said quietly. She looked up at him questioningly "there always tomorrow." He finished.

Jan Di's eyes widened when he said that "You mean…?" She trailed off not finishing the question, but that was ok because he already knew what it was. He nodded in response.

"Thanks you, Yi Jeong Sunbae!" She said happily and almost tackled him in a hug.

"You're welcome Jan Di." He murmured softly.

Letting him go she looked at the clock and gasp softly. Looking to see what had caught her off guard he looked at the clock too. _Oh,_ he thought _it's almost time for class._

He blinked when his hand was grabbed and he found himself running with Jan Di so as not to arrive late. He wondered when having his hand held by a woman made his heart skip a beat.

_Stop it. Stop acting like a idiot with a crush. This is the girl Jun Pyo loves!_ He thought sternly to himself. _If he loves her so much, why does he keep hurting her?_ a traitorous part of himself asked.

Mulling over the question trying to come up with a valid reason he didn't realize they had stopped running. He felt the hand holding his letting go and he tightened his grip on it. "Yi Jeong Sunbae?" Jan Di asked confused.

Hearing her voice he looked at her confused and when she looked down he did too. He quickly let go of her hand as if she had burned him. "Well, I will see you later, Yi Jeong Sunbae." She said looking at him weirdly.

With that said and a wave she walked away towards the school building "Yeah, later." He whispered softly as he watched her walk away.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I have decided that I will make this a chapter story. Sorry I haven't een able to update. I am super busy with work, but I will try to update it soon. Thank you very much for reading it ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Alright, so I am not really sure this chapter turned out too well. I have had a bit of writer's block lately, so yeah. I hope you enjoy it anyway :).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Warning- May be OOC

_blahblah_- Thoughts

"blahblah"- Talking

* * *

Once Jan Di was out of sight Yi Jeong absently walked to the private room, where him and the rest of F4 had their private classes, to meet up with Ji Hoo and Woo Bin. Once he was outside he waited for a second to push away all thought about Jan Di, lest he accidentally let it slip that he was thinking about her.

Once we opened the door he was immediately questioned about where he had been.

"And where were you, Yi Jeong?" Woo Bin asked, not really looking all that interested about where he had been. Yi Jeong just looked at him mildly surprised and gave a small shrug indicating that it was nothing important, before he actually made his response verbal.

"Just killing time before we had to start studying." He said casually.

Ji Hoo kept quiet deciding to just watch the little exchange between 2 of his best friends. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it then just "killing time". He stared at Yi Jeong curiously, but not saying anything. Yi Jeong noticing the stare looked back at Ji Hoo unblinking, knowing that if he did, he would lose. Getting nervous he finally looked away from Ji Hoo, and casually looked out the window.

"Is that really all you were doing?" Ji Hoo asked nonchalantly, curiosity lighting his eyes slightly, but he didn't let it show too much.

Yi Jeong didn't say anything for a minute before suddenly feeling guilty about trying to keep an innocent exchange between Jan Di and him a secret. _Why was I trying to keep it a secret in the first place?_ He thought to himself confused. _We didn't do anything so there's no reason to hide the exchange_, he reminded himself.

He shrugged his shoulder again, saying it was nothing important "I just got a little side tracked talking with Jan Di, that's all." He said, with an innocent smile. That got both of their attentions, this time even more interested in what he had to say than earlier (as mean as that sounds).

"Oh yeah? What did you guys talk about?" Ji Hoo, waiting what looked to be patiently, but inside he was impatient to know what they had been talking about. He absently wondered when they had gotten so comfortable around each other that even Yi Jeong would lose track of time while talking together. He inwardly smiled though because he knew Jan Di could do that, make people lose track of time all the time, it's happened to him more times than he can count.

When he saw he wasn't gonna get an answer any time soon, Ji Hoo raised an eyebrow at Yi Jeong, who seemed to be lost in thought "Yo!." He said loud enough to get his attention, but not loud enough for it to be a shout. Yi Jeong flinched slightly at the unexpected sound.

"Huh?" was his unintelligible response. Rolling his eyes Ji Hoo repeated his earlier question

"What did you guys talk about?" He waited for a response, this time letting a little of his impatience show. Suddenly a thought hit him "Where did you see her, anyway?" He added.

Yi Jeong smiled, amused by the uncharacteristic show of emotion, but his smile quickly turned nervous at the second question. If he answered truthfully they would find it weird that he went to the pool. They might even think he went just to go see if she was there. _But that's what you did, isn't it?_ He thought to himself, _you did go to see if she was there._ Why he wanted to see her was beyond him, but for some reason he did.

He opened his mouth to respond when their private tutor came in. Relieved Yi Jeong smiled, but one look at his friends said that the conversation was not over. They were too curious. They wouldn't let it go until their curiosity was satisfied. He smiled to himself amused by how his friends were so into knowing more about his exchange with Jan Di. Once he was seated at his desk the teacher started to teach and his thoughts, as much as he tried to resist it, drifted to Jan Di.

Unknown to Yi Jeong, Jan Di was also thinking about him, or more specifically about what had happened at the pool earlier.

Jan Di absently watched as the teacher wrote stuff on the chalkboard. She knew she should be paying attention, but her thoughts just kept drifting over to Yi Jeong. _When did I get so comfortable around Yi Jeong Sunbae?_ She questioned herself.

She couldn't help but blush a little as she recalled how bold she had been while they had been together that short amount of time. She quickly dismissed the thought, _he's just becoming a good friend,_ she thought to herself, _nothing wrong with showing a friend you care about, and trust, them. _She assured herself.

With that thought in mind she shooed away any other thoughts that tried to reject that thought as true, for something that may very well make her relationship with Jun Pyo even worse then it already is. She forced herself to focus more on the lesson to avoid thinking such thought, at least for the time being.

Once school was over Yi Jeong claimed he had something to do after school so that he could escape his friends, at least for today.

Ji Hoo pursed his lips the slightest bit once Yi Jeong had left. He couldn't deny that he felt a little jealous and worried when Yi Jeong mentioned getting caught up talking with Jan Di. Worried because Yi Jeong was a very handsome guy, that and the fact that he was a smooth talker and could get any women and girl to do anything for him, made him nervous. He was jealous because, well knowing any guy had gotten close to Jan Di made him jealous, but he never let it show. If he did it would ruin the close relationship they had with each other.

Deciding not to dwell on it and that knowing what they had talked about could wait till later he and Woo Bin left a few minutes after Yi Jeong. They threw around a few theories about what they had talked about.

(A/N: Wow, I'm making them seem like they will die if they don't know xD. Something I didn't mention though was that the reason they need to know is because they are paranoid. Yi Jeong was being really secretive about the whole meeting with Jan Di thing, which he is trying to play off as nothing big. They know Jan Di can get anyone to have even the tiniest attraction to her, and that if Yi Jeong was in fact attracted to her (which he is, though he is still unsure of it) it would cause even more problems in the close friendship of the 4 of them.)

When Yi Jeong got home he quickly started to work on his pottery(that's what he does, right? I forgot ^^;) to help him take his mind off things, and help him think about what he had been feeling that morning with Jan Di.

When it was finally night time he finally stopped his pottery, and went to bed. His last thought before going to sleep was that tomorrow was going to be an interesting day. Yi Jeong let a small smile grace his lips, and letting out a sigh turned on his side falling into a deep sleep, in which his dreams consisted of nothing.

While Yi Jeong managed to fall asleep Jan Di was not so lucky. Her thoughts were all over the place, mostly though they consisted of almost all the members of F4. Sighing she walked over to her bed. She calmly grabbed her pillow, taking a deep breath she placed the pillow over her face and let out a long scream. When she was done screaming she pulled the pillow away from her face and let herself fall back onto her bed.

_Ugh! Why do they have to be so nice, and confusing? Why are they so hard to deal with?_ She thought to herself. _No use getting upset over it now, they've always been like that._

Grumbling she got ready for bed, and slipping into her bed she fell into a deep sleep.

When morning came she got up, took a shower, got everything ready for school. Walking over to her drawer to rummaged around it for a minute before finding what it was she was looking for. She lifted up her bathing suit, and stared at it admiringly,_ It's been a while since I've worn this_, she thought to herself wistfully. Shaking the thought away she smiled as she put it into her bag, and then left for school.

In another part of town Yi Jeong had also been getting ready for going to school. Once he was all ready he made sure he had everything, he debated about something for a few minutes before walking over to his drawer and pulling something out. When he stuffed it into his bag he left for school.

Surprisingly(or unsurprisingly) they got to the school at the same time. Jan Di greeted the remaining members of F4, Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, and Ji Hoo, before speaking to Yi Jeong.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, I'll see you after school today, right?" She asked innocently with a smile.

Yi Jeong smiled back at her and nodded his head. Satisfied Jan Di's smile widened a little, making him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach, and bade all of them a "see you later, guys."

The guys watched the exchange between the two with a lot more interest then they normally would have, had it been any other girl. "What are you guys doing after school?" Woo Bin asked, breaking the silence.

"Just hanging out for a bit." Yi Jeong replied absently, actually trying to figure out a slightly difficult math problem he was working on.

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin glanced at each other, having a silent conversation over Yi Jeong's head before shrugging their shoulders. For him to act so disinterested in the meeting they concluded that it couldn't have been for what they were thinking.

Unknown to them Yi Jeong acted like that on purpose to throw them off. He didn't want to be interrogated again like he had been the day before. That had just been annoying, and really, it wasn't like anything was going on. They were just two friends planning to hang out, though he could see how they would see it strange. He never hung out with girls unless it was to do _that_ or he wanted something.

Mentally shrugging all that away he went back to concentrating on his work, it seemed to be the only way for him to get any peace. Inwardly groaning at having to actually do his work he glared at his book as if it was all it's fault.

Once school was over Jan Di practically ran to the pool and changed into her swim wear, too excited to waste any time. Fifteen minutes passed and Jan Di's hopes for being able to swim were slowly starting to disappear. She started to doubt that Yi Jeong would actually come, and with a resigned sigh just sat at the edge of the pool letting at least her feet get wet.

"I hope you weren't planning to go in before I got here." Came Yi Jeong's voice. Jan Di jerked as the quietness was so suddenly interrupted. She turned to see him with his charming smile, but disapproval in his eyes.

Getting to her feet Jan Di, suddenly feeling self-conscious, ran a hand through her hair. She gave him a playful glare before speaking "You're late." She said, matter-a-factly. "How come?" She asked, actually curious, since he was always so punctual to any kind of meeting, even if it was just meeting friends.

Yi Jeong smiled "It's a surprise." he said mischievously, and his hands went to his button up shirt and started unbuttoning it. Seeing this Jan Di's eyes widen and her jaw dropped slightly. Waking up from her shock she closed her mouth and her hands flew to her eyes. Her mouth opened and closed, no words coming out.

"W-w-what ar-re y-you doing?" She finally managed to stammer.

Yi Jeong just smiles and chuckles a little at her cuteness/shyness. Once he was done getting undressed he responded amused "you can open your eyes. I'm decent."

Hesitant Jan Di brought her hands down, her eyes still closed tightly. Finally she let her eyes open, and they once again widened a little when she saw he was wearing swimming trunks, meaning he was actually going to go in with her. She pouted at him unhappily for a second, then a smile lit up her face, touched that he was going to go into the pool with her.

"Thank you, Sunbae." She said warmly, catching him off guard. Unsure how to reply he just gestured to the pool.

"Let's go in." He suggested, holding his hand out for her to take.

"Ok." She responded happily, taking his hand without a second thought.

Walking on air. That's how Yi Jeong felt at that moment, like he was walking on air. He decided in that one moment that there was no better feeling.

* * *

Mm. So yeah there's chapter 2. A lot later then I said it would be up, but work kept getting in the way of me updating it D: I know this chapter is not very good, and it kinda took a way different turn then I was originally planning, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway ^_^.

Anyway I would like to send a big thank you to lollipopXD, Princess Silverstar, kagonemelover's, CaelanWorld, and TtoboggI for taking the time to leave a review *hugs you all super tight*. Thanks again :D


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Wow! I'm finally updating this story! Sorry for the long wait. I was so busy with school and work that I had no time to update any of my stories. Since I've gotten out of school I got another job so now I am busy balancing both of my jobs, which is pretty stressful.

Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it is so short and it is also rushed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Warning- May be OOC

_blahblah_- Thoughts

"blahblah"- Talking

* * *

Jan Di smiled the moment she was fully in the water. She smiled content, really it felt like it had been too long since the last time she had been in water like this. She knew she couldn't swim so she settled for just leaning against the inside of the pool.

She looked to Yi Jeong who was staring at her expectantly. Tilting her head to the side a little she spoke. "What?"

He huffed a little before speaking. "Don't tell me all you wanted to do was stand in the water. It's ok to swim a little. I'm here in case something happens."

Noting the hesitation he grabbed her hand and lightly tugged her further into the water, until she couldn't touch the ground anymore. He heard her breath hitch and faced her, a reassuring smile on his lips.

Letting go of his hand she moved her arms around a bit to test her shoulder a bit. It didn't hurt so she took that as a sign to go ahead and swim.

When Yi Jeong was sure she was comfortable he playfully splashed her, when she stopped next to him, then swam away. They played around in the water for a bit and Jan Di was smiling the whole time.

After being there for about an hour they decided it was time to go. Going to their respective areas they changed quickly, not wanting to keep the other waiting, and met in front of the building.

Walking down the steps they walked in a surprisingly comfortable silence. Yi Jeong was debating about something though. _Just offer her a ride home. It's not that hard. _

"Hey, Jan-" He started, but was cut off by the sound of a car coming to a screeching halt a few feet in front of them. _ Go Jun Pyo_ he grimaced slightly.

"Jan Di!" Goo Joon Pyo scowled. "Why aren't you at home? It took me forever to find you!" Both Jan Di and Yi Jeong could see that he was not happy, not happy at all.

Jan Di stared at him in disbelief. _The nerve of him!_ She was furious. After the way he had treated her he just suddenly appears out of nowhere and acts like nothing happened. As if he didn't hurt her, as if he was sure that she would just be happy that he was back.

Grabbing Yi Jeong's hand she stalked off, ignoring Jun Pyo calling after them. "Aye! Jan Di. Geum Jan Di!... Yi Jeong? What are you doing with Jan Di, Yi Jeong?"

Inwardly groaning Yi Jeong just allowed Jan Di to drag him away. Jun Pyo is going to kill him, he just knew it. Why? Why did he have to come at this moment? Couldn't he have just returned during school or something? Of course he couldn't that would be too convenient.

Finally coming to a stop at a park Jan Di let go of Yi Jeong's hand and sat heavily on a bench. "Sorry, Sunbae. I don't know what came over me." She apologized.

"No problem." He said, plainly. Then noticing that her hair was dripping he sighed lightly. Pulling out his mostly dry towel he placed it on her head.

Startled she was about to pull it off but stopped when she realized what he was doing. She smiled a little. "Sunbae, thank you."

"You're welcome." He said smiling, pleased that he was able to make her smile; even if it was just a little. He continued to dry her hair.

"You should dry your hair properly, if you don't you will catch a cold." He scolded lightly.

"I know that." She pouted.

"Then why didn't you dry it properly?" He asked.

"That's because I-!" _didn't want you to wait long._ She thought the rest of the sentence. "I just forgot." She said innocently.

Finishing up he pulled the towel back and stifled a laugh. Her hair was all messed up. At her questioning look he shook his head lightly and proceeded to smooth out her hair with his hands.

"Thanks." She whispered softly, suddenly afraid to speak any louder then a whisper.

A soft chuckle reached her ears. "Is it me or is that like the 20th time you've thanked me today?"

"More like 3." She responded.

"3." He repeated. "That's still a lot."

"I guess it is." She mused.

Seeing something out of the corner of his eye Yi Jeong casually excused himself and walked away. Jan Di watched him walk off curiously then stared into the distance thoughtfully. She was thinking about Goo Joon Pyo, her emotions were all over the place, she didn't even know what to feel. Really she was just too tired to feel anything anymore.

Something suddenly appeared in front of her eyes taking her by surprise. Barely managing to not smack the object she saw that it was an ice cream cone, _chocolate, my favorite. _She looked up and saw Yi Jeong's smiling face before noticing that he was holding one for himself as well.

A worried look suddenly passed across his face. "You like chocolate, right?" He asked, unsure of himself. "I was sure they said it was her favorite." He mumbled quietly to himself.

Hearing what he said, though she wasn't supposed to, she felt touched. He had heard it from one of the guys and even remembered. "Yeah I do. Thank you."

Relieved, a smile graced his lips, and he took a seat beside her. They sat in silence, both in their own thoughts. When he finished his ice cream he looked to Jan Di. She had finished hers as well.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

Jan Di blinked slowly, his words repeating in her head. Then when she really thought about it she realized like with Ji Hoo, she was always being helped by Yi Jeong. Closing her eyes a fond smile graced her lips, _they're all too good to me._

Deciding that he had put up with her enough for one day her smile turned bright. "Yeah, I am. I really am." She answered.

"Good." He said, sounding pleased.

"I'm a little tired now. I think I will go home now." She said, standing up.

"I'll give you a ride." He offered.

"No, no. That's alright. I need to clear my head of some things so I will walk." With that said she bid him goodbye and went on her way. She didn't walk far when she saw Yi Jeong fall into step beside her.

"Then I will walk you home." He announced.

Jan Di was speechless. She hadn't thought he would offer to walk her home. Frowning she stopped walking causing him to stop as well. Then she placed her hand onto his forehead and determined that he didn't have a fever. Not wanting him to go to too much trouble she offered a light smile. "Maybe a ride would be nice."

"I had a feeling you would say that." He chuckled softly. They walked back to the school and headed to the parking lot where his car was. Being the perfect gentleman he was he opened the door for her with a charming smile.

She got in after saying thanks and waited for him to get in. He pt the key into the ignition and turned it. The car roared to life and they were on the road in seconds. The ride was a fast one and before they knew it they were in front of Jan Di's place. Slipping out of the car she faced him and waved a little. "See you in school, Sunbae."

She started to walk towards her front door when she heard him call out to her. "F4 is going on mini vacation for the holidays. You should come."

"I'll think about it." She replied and walked inside, where she proceeded to beat herself up about what she said. She was supposed to refuse, that was her initial response. If it had been Joon Pyo that asked she would have refused outright; even if Ji Hoo asked, she would have refused outright. Why was it different with Yi Jeong? Was it because of how nice he was being recently?

It was all too confusing. All these thoughts were giving her a headache so she went to her room to rest for a bit. Laying on her bed she drifted off to sleep, her last thought being, _hopefully when I wake up the world makes sense again._

Yi Jeong drove home feeling very pleased with himself. He managed to make Jan Di feel better and had even driven her home. He was eager to hear what her response to his invitation would be, though he had a feeling it would be a yes.

His happiness was short lived however as his phone rang and the person on the other side of it did not sound happy at all. "Yi Jeong?... Yi Jeong. My house, _now!_" He heard Joon Pyo's voice. _Well, this can't be good._ He mused. He had a choice now; either go to Joon Pyo's house or go home. Neither of those choices were all that appealing. If he went to Joon Pyo's house he was more then likely going to be interrogated like with the guys yesterday, how annoying. If he went home then Joon Pyo would show up there sooner or later and he would get interrogated anyway. It was a lose lose situation.

Sighing he turned around to go to Joon Pyo's house. _I'm going to get questioned either way. Might as well get it over with._

* * *

Hi! I hope you liked the chapter. Again, sorry it is so short and rushed. I promise the next one will be better written and longer.

I would like to give a give thanks to the people that have reviewed this story so far: **lollipopXD, Princess Silverstar, kagonemelover's, CaelanWorld, TtoboggI, Tokyoeyes, citable, NiteMistris09X, alexis,** and last but not least **black rose15839**. Thank you all very much *huggles*

I would also like to thank everyone that put this on their favorites and alerts. You get hug too! *huggles*


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys!

Sorry, this isn't an update! I tried hard to work on my stories, but it didn't work out. I barely had time to breathe, lol. This semester was just way too streesful. I've pulled so many all nighters that I am positive that the amount of sleep I actually got this WHOLE semester was less than the amount of time I spent working through these nights! I cried myself to sleep so many times. Now that I think about it it is funny, but the stress was too much for me to handle.

I am writing this author's note to let you all know that I have not forgotten any of my stories and I will be updating very soon! Tomorrow is my last final (woot!) so after that I am all about writing, although I am kind of sick of it right now, lol. Seriously, I had a fifteen page paper (plus 45 minute presentation on the subject of that paper), five 5-page papers throughout the semester in one class, three 5-page papers in another, four 5-page papers in another, and exams with this teacher that makes us write 5-7 paragraphs for 3-4 different questions, not even take home, they were in class, ugh D; I also had to do volunteering, mandatory at the school I go to, plus field experience for a class.

I am soooo psyched it's over! Plus I am going on a much needed vacation in 2 weeks. Yay!

Anyway, sorry about the first part I just wanted to rant a little first, lol.

Thank you for your patience,

redmoon3

(Hope your time was more fun than mine!)


End file.
